


Feeling Replaced

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Not actually that angsty, Pining Dean, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling sick to his stomach in more ways than one when Castiel goes on a hunt without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Replaced

_AHHH-CHOOO!_ Dean stared at his tissue in disgust. He had been battling a cold for the past week, and honestly he would rather take on Lucifer again than suffer any longer. He laid back on the couch, only to shot upright again in a congested coughing fit as he was suffocated by mucus. He blew his nose again and wrapped the blanket tighter around his torso. He was seated on the bunker couch, Dr. Sexy M.D. playing reruns in the background.

"Dean. We're heading out," Sam told him as he walked into the room. ' _Oh yeah, the hunt,'_ Dean groaned inwardly. Sam had found a ghost hunt a few states away and decided to go, however, Dean, hardly able to move from one room to another, was stuck in the bunker. The worst part was that Castiel was going with him, leaving Dean alone. Dean had known for a while that he had feeling for Cas that passed the stage of a bromance. Being Dean though, he had yet to say anything to anyone. The thought of Cas leaving, even if only for a dew days, squeezed Dean's heart with loneliness.

Speak of the devil, Cas walked in, clad in his signature tan trench coat. "Good-bye Dean," was all he said, still not sure of the boundaries between him and the hunter, even though he knew what he wanted. He was also suppressing feelings. Dean looked up at his angel, trying to cloud the despair in his eyes and give a smile that would convince the angel, and his brother, that he was fine.

Cas gave a small, awkward smile back and followed Sam to the car, which they were also taking. It's not like Dean could use it, but he would still have liked it within a mile of himself. He was worried about leaving Cas with Sam. He knew Sam cared about the angel as a brother, but he didn't know what he would do if something happened to his angel.

>>>>> **A FEW DAYS LATER** <<<<<

HIGHWAY TO HELL! Dean's extremely loud ringtone echoed throughout the bunker, waking the hunter form his slumber. He was not ecstatic about being woken up, seeing as he was having a dream that involved his angel and some not so kid friendly events. He pulled his phone off the table and pressed the green button, murmuring a sleepy hello.

"Dean?" Sam. Of course.

"Hey Sammy. Everything alright?" Dean tried to suppress any worry from creeping into his voice as he answered, hoping nothing had happen to his brother or Cas.

"Yeah, Dean, everything went smooth. We just finished up and should be back tomorrow," Sam answered, not even bothering to get annoyed at the nickname.

"Why tomorrow?" Dean's brow furrowed as he glanced at the clock on the TV. It was 10:00 at the moment and only about a 2 hour drive. Sam had never had a problem with driving this late.

"Well, I'm tired, I don't trust Cas behind a wheel, and we're at a bar. Anyway, he's a bit busy right now," Sam let out a small chuckle, making Deans heart drop to- not his stomach, it was much worse- his large intestine. That chuckle could only mean one thing.

"He's not making out with some chick is he?" Dean tried to make his voice light and teasing, but in reality he was trying not to puke at the thought of Cas' lips against someone else.

"Yup," Sam replied, popping the p for affect.

"Is she hot?" Dean almost prayed she wasn't, but did not want Cas to hear that.

"Defiantly falls under the slut category, but yeah, she's hot." Dean smiled a bit at the word slut, but then realized that meant she would want to take things... Further. Dean tried to laugh, but instead it sounded like he was choking. Not wanting to give away anything, he quickly ended the call bad stuffed his head in a pillow, trying to discard any worries. Cas wouldn't go too far. Right?

>>>>> **THE NEXT DAY** <<<<<

Dean was awake when they got back, and bolted upright when the door opened. Sammy came in with an arm around Cas' waist, causing Dean's eyes to widen in what he hated to admit was rage before he realized Sam was just supporting the angel, who appeared to be very tired. Apparently, even angels need rest sometimes. Sam, not wanting to half-carry Cas any further plopped him next to Dean. He gave a small eye roll when Cas slumped against the eldest Winchester and left the room.

"Hello Dean," Cas said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hey Cas. Sam tells me you were with a girl," Dean paused as Cas nodded his head. "How far did you get?" Dean didn't really want to know the answer, but he had to put his jealous mind to rest.

"Not far. We only kissed." Deans eyes widened in surprise and he almost let a smile pass his lips. Answering his unspoken question as to why they stopped there, Cas continued, "She wasn't- wasn't enough like you." Cam murmured the last part before his head slumped to his chest as he fell asleep, leaving Dean grinning like an idiot as he processed this.

_'She wasn't enough like me.'_


End file.
